Why I love Yuu
by Yammyg123
Summary: One day Alma Karma is talked into making a prank call. That prank call leads to a near death experience or two, and then to the love of his life. Too bad that love is a massive ass, but the heart wants what it wants. This is the story of Alma Karma and Yuu Kanda.
1. Prank Calls and Pretty Boys

**This is set in a modern day/normal life au, during the summer between high school and college (for Kanda and Alma). This chapter is really short. Enjoy**

* * *

"Hello? Is this Jim's whore house?"

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS SHOW YOURSELF YOU SHITHOLE"

"Wait what? Oh god man you got double pranked I'm so sorry for you."

"WHAT THE SHIT IS GOING ON WHO THE HELL PUT YOU UP TO THIS?"

"Wait no look guy this is all a big misunderstanding! Someone put your number on a bathroom wall with 'Jim's whore house' written under it. My friend thought it would be funny to call and mess with whoever was on the other end."

"And who the hell is this friend?"

"What oh he's just a guy you don't know him. His name is Lavi. Please don't hurt-"

"LAAAAVIIIII!"

The guy on the other end slammed the phone down, and I heard Lavi gulp behind me. By the time I turned around he was halfway to the door. Some guy with a ponytail was ripping down the street on a motorcycle, heading straight toward Lavi. I watched in awe and horror as he swerved onto my lawn (my mom was gonna freak), lept off of his bike, tackled Lavi, and pressed a sword up to his neck. I stood awestruck for a moment, and then decided to take Lavi's panicked squealing as my sign to tackle the phone guy.

I threw myself at him with all of my weight, and jammed my shoulder into his side as we fell. We rolled across the lawn, and I somehow managed to get a hand on his sword. I threw it into the bushes, and pinned the strangers hands down on the lawn. We spent a few breathless seconds staring at each other, sizing each other up.

His shirt didn't leave much to the imagination. It was skin tight and sleeveless, so I could see in maybe a bit too much detail how muscular he was. I'm no wimp either, but it was still impressive. His hair was long and dark. His eyes glared even darker than his hair, but the rest of his face was pretty handsome. If I'm being honest, he was completely gorgeous (for a crazy person anyway).

I could have stayed like that for hours, with some beautiful stranger pinned down under me. Unfortunately he had other ideas. I let myself grin a little, and he took that as a sign to kick me in the gut and shove me off of him.

Both Lavi and I stared awestruck as he stormed back to his bike and grabbed the handles. He grunted something about coming back for his sword the next day without bothering to turn around. Then he swung a leg over the seat, revved the engine, and shot off back the way he had come.

After ensuring the stranger hadn't broken anything when he kicked me, I turned to Lavi and asked the obvious question. "Dude, who the hell was that?"

He winced and grinned. "That would be Kanda. He's my other, significantly less friendly best friend."

"One more thing Lavi."

"Yeah?"

"Are you the one who put Kanda's number in that bathroom?"

He flinched and grinned even wider. "yeah it was me, hence my recent near death experience."

* * *

My name is Alma Karma, and this is the story of how I met, loved, and lost my boyfriend.

* * *

 **Hi so author here, with some important stuff. From now on I plan on updating my fic every Monday, Thursday and Saturday. Each update day, one of my stories will get a new chapter. It'll probably always be the one that's gone the longest without updating, but it all depends. I know I'm terrible about keeping things updated, but I'll try to keep up now that I have an actual schedule for it. Maybe I'll *gasp* actually finish one of these someday. I also plan on posting updated and improved versions of the existing chapters I have up. Some of my stuff from last year is cringe worthy.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated, and as always, thank you for reading! :)**


	2. In which Alma makes Sex jokes

***GASP* A chapter 2 from me within 6 months of the first one?! shocking I know. Enjoy reading**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone pounding on the front door. My parents had long since left for work, and no mom would knock that loudly anyway. I yawned as I opened the door. To my surprise, the handsome stranger from last night was standing on the porch and glowering at me.

I looked up at his eyes, and gave him my best grin. "Hi!"

"Where's my sword?" It looked like my smile wasn't having any effect.

"In the bushes I think." I flashed my flirtiest expression this time. "Your name is Kanda right?"

He whipped his head to the side the second his eyes met mine. "Just get the fucking sword."

"Why don't you get it."

"I am not crawling around in some random dweeb's bushes."

Here was my chance to reel him in. "Then I'll stop being some random dweeb. My name is Alma Karma and I would like to nominate myself as your new best friend and or boyfriend." I stuck out my hand and grinned as wide as me face would let me.

"Fuck you." I just wasn't getting anywhere. At least he hadn't flinched at the word boyfriend. That was always a good sign.

"Fine whatever I'll get your stupid sword." I stepped fully out onto the doorstep, and Kanda (pretty sure his name was Kanda) smirked.

"Sure you wanna crawl around in the bushes like that?" His eyes swept up and down my body. I then realized that I was still in my pajamas. Pajamas that were actually just the My Little Pony boxers that Lavi bought me for my 18th birthday. Dorky as they may be, you can't beat comfort after a long night of almost being killed with a sword.

"I uhhh..." things were getting very stupid very quickly." I'll be right back!" If I'm being honest, I sounded like a flustered anime schoolgirl.

I then slammed the door in prettyboy's face and sprinted off to find some clothes. After a minute, I returned to the porch in sweatpants and a tank top. Bare arms aren't ideal for crawling through bushes, but I wanted to show off a bit too. Mr. handsome stranger seemed to have a fondness for tight shirts. To elaborate, his shirts outlined each and every intricate detail of his numerous muscles. You can't blame me for wanting to show a little skin.

I returned to the porch and grinned.

"get searching."

"Geez buddy! You sure are eager to see me bent over." A last little bit of fun wouldn't hurt.

"Fuck off dickbag." He was making a face like I had just ordered him to fuck a cheesecake or something. The joke was definitely not that bad. Was it?

"Whatever you want bud, though i'd appreciate it if you didn't call me a condom."

"What?"

"You called me a dickbag. Condoms are rubber bags for dicks."

"Just find the fucking sword." He looked pretty agry now, and I decided that going any further might lead to some serious danger once that sword was found. So, I did what I had to do and crawled under the bushes.

After a couple minutes of painful twig pokes, I found the sword and returned to daylight. I tossed it to Kanda and he turned to leave. Like I was gonna let that happen.

"HEY PRETTYBOY." I yelled (yes yelling was necessary). He whiped around and had the tip of his sword in my face faster than I thought possible.

"What did you just call me?"

"Pretty... because you are extremely attractive and I would like to take you on a date tonight and possibly make out afterward... ehe." I knew that was pushing it, but hey I was about to be impaled anyway.

Kanda snorted. "In your dreams." Thankfully he lowered the sword. "and don't call me pretty."

He turned to leave yet again and I yelled "WAIT!" Prettyboy turned and glared. "I crawled around in bushes to get you your sword." I held up my scratched up arms. "I deserve a couple hours of date time."

"You're the one that threw it there, I owe nothing."

"I threw it there cause I thought you were gonna kill me."

"Fine." he growled (yes he really did growl it) "One hour at Sesame inn. Tonight at seven. You try to kiss me and you die."

"Deal." One touch free date would be fine for now.

* * *

 **yo lets have a little fun. I don't really know where this is going so anyone that draws alma in my little pony boxers gets to send in something for me to put in the story. Could be a character, a scene, a plotline, whatever. Although how faithful I am to the idea will probably depend on how much I like the drawing.**


End file.
